


New Thing

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: before dominic, oz lived outside of himself. lived in others, in music, in his brain, but not in himself. not in his skin. never in the blood and bone that betrayed him with each swelling of the moon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For phineasjones's EE Cummings challenge.

before dominic, oz lived outside of himself. lived in others, in music, in his brain, but not in himself. not in his skin. never in the blood and bone that betrayed him with each swelling of the moon.

it was easier to pretend that it wasn't a part of him, better, he thought, to control and subdue the beast and then to live as much as possible as though it did not exist. live a normal life, a life without the wolf. but then came dominic and the wolf screamed through blood and brain and oz had no choice but to answer.

oz took him then, fast, he thought, to purge both desire and memory. he hovered beyond himself, danced outside of the electricity that was dominic. dominic who was always fully at home inside his body, be it still, curled peacefully in a chair, or moving, dancing like a mad thing, pure instinct bubbling up from his bones and guiding the swivel of his hips.

tripping away, oz thought, get away he thought, but then tripped up by dominic's eyes he stumbled and fell and.

 _now. me_ , dominic, low grey eyes trapping grey gravel tumbling in his ear. 

and it was new, oh yes, this was a new thing when _forget_ dominic said, _stop thinking_ he said and oz did, yeah, he did. shut down the brain, put an end to control and let dominic free him. laying out like an offering, dominic accepting piece by piece, nuzzling at his neck, a gentle bite to the ear, hands running up and down chest and torso, fierce, possessive kisses burning nerves out from the inside. 

_please_ oz hisses, so slow, feels dominic's breath at the base of his cock, feels dominic everywhere _please_ feels dominic smiling against his hip _please_ and there! arches with the sudden relief as dominic takes him, skilled wetheat in the laughing mouth and twirling tongue, and he's arching still, dominic's fingers pressing into his smooth skin, holding him, marking him taking him strong and firm and shock when oz comes shaking warm dominic's electricity all through him.

it's new, then, when dominic crawls up and curls around him, humming soft against his neck, oz melting into him and naming his body where they touch until he falls asleep.

and now, even now, it is quite a new thing, on those nights after the moon when dominic lets him when dominic shows the wolf won't break them. first gentle, exploring scars and tattoos and dominic's temporary hieroglyphics scrawled across his hands, sweat spreading ink mapping oz. then, pulsing together, dominic takes oz's hand, slicks it, spreads, ankles hooking, takes fingers one two three twist and

then oz sinks in, slow as dominic's eyes widen and thighs shake around him, heat tight surrounds him, skin slipsliding him on dominic and dominic on him, hands bracing, falling into a rocking rhythm with kisses not quite meeting. _yeah_ , dominic breathes, _there, oh!_ and oz is reaching for him, wrist twisting and the beat goinggoinggoing hot and tongue and sweat and 

he's not thinking anymore, he's not. and he doesn't have to because with dominic under him again and again all is right and his body is right and strong 

and the thrill is always new.


End file.
